Full Metal Alchemist Edward Mustang?
by Star Girl11
Summary: AU. RoyxRiza Royai. Full Metal Alchemist with a twist. What if Ed was actually wasn't the son of Trisha and Hohenheim? How would things be different and how would the show overall the story be the same. Please R&R.


A/N: Welcome to my first ever FMA fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

Akila and Zahra sweat drop knowing how polite I am when it comes to first time fics. Riako raises an eyebrow not used to being a muse for a fic.

Star Girl: You two are being unusually quiet.

Akila: Its just two quiet without the other four.

Star Girl: There on break right now Akila so let them be.

Riako: You know since this is supposed to be a contest fic you think you would have those other four around.

Star Girl: Oh shut up Riako and do the disclaimer.

Riako: Fine. Star Girl does not own any of the character accept for Akila, Zahra, and I.

Star Girl: Anyway on with the story!

**Prologue**

**That Rainy Night**

It was a rainy night when the unexpected visitor came. Trisha had just put a two-month-old Al two bed and was joining Hohenheim who was sitting down and reading a book when the knock came. Trisha was the first to the door and when she opened it she was greeted by a young blond-haired woman with a baby in her arms. The baby bore a resemblance to her in the fact the baby also had blond hair. Anything else about the baby could not be determined since the baby was wrapped tightly in a red blanket.

Hohenheim came up behind Trisha and said to the woman, "Riza? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Central, come in."

Riza seemed to hesitate for a second before nodding and she stepped in. The three of them headed to the living room and sat down. Finally Trisha asked her sister-in-law, "What are you doing here, Riza? We haven't heard from you in a while."

Riza sighed shifting slightly before saying, "I've been busy with work lately or else I would have come sooner. I know this is kind of sudden but I have a favor to ask. I need you to take Edward in for me." At the last sentence she motioned at the baby in her arms.

They both looked slightly startled by the sudden suggestion finally Hohenheim said, "It's because of the military isn't it imouto (1)?" He and Riza were brother and sister who had been raised by military parents. They both knew how hard it was to be a "military child" as those with both parents in the military was called. He also knew for a fact that Riza's husband was in the military.

Riza nodded her head again glancing at Edward again, "Yes, I would like him to have a somewhat normal childhood. Something that would not be guaranteed if he was raised by Roy and I. Also on another note things are not nearly as safe as they were when we were kids. I think he would be safer with a non-military family."

Hohenheim turned to Trisha and said, "What do you think? Can you handle another child? Alphonse is still very young."

Trisha took Edward from Riza and cradled him in her arms, "I don't see the trouble in raising another child. So yes we'll take him in."

Riza sighed a thankful look passing over her face. She took Edward back from Trisha cradling him in her arms and said, "Thank you, this means a lot to Roy and I."

"Are you going to spend the night? We have a spare bedroom," Hohenheim offered.

"I'll have to pass. I didn't anyone other than Roy know that I was leaving so I need to get back to Central as soon as possible and I know there is one more train leaving town tonight. So I am planning to catch that train," she explained.

"Anything we ought to know," Trisha asked.

"Yes one last thing. I want you to tell one person, and only ONE person who his real parents are. I don't care what you tell other people but I'm afraid that word will get out about Edward possibly endangering him and you. Another reason is in case something happens to you. There will be someone to tell him about us. If you get killed have that person tell Ed about us soon. Probably not immediately since who knows what might happen. If nothing happens tell him on his 18th birthday," Riza said as she stood up Hohenheim and Trisha soon following her example. They headed to the door and before Riza handed Edward to Trisha she kissed Edward on the forehead and whispered a quiet "Goodbye…" After that she stepped out once again into the rain and began the walk back to the train station.

-Nine years later-

"Alphonse, I need you to leave for a little while. I need to talk to Edward alone that goes for you to Winry. You can stay if you want to Pinako since you all ready know what we are talking about," Trisha said.

This was met by a shout of, "Demo, kaa-san (2 & 3)" "Trisha..." and "Eh?"

"Shush. It won't take long. Now please leave," Trisha said. Al and Winry exchanged glances before hesitantly leaving the room.

"Trisha are you going to tell him about you know what? She asked specifically to either wait till he was 18 or have me tell him if you and _him_ passed away," Pinako said once the other two had left the room.

"Tell me what? Kaa-san what is Aunty Pinako talking about," Ed said to his "mother".

Trisha sighed and said, "I know what she said Pinako but I think it would be better if I told him, I don't think I'm going to last much longer anyway." At this Pinako nodded in understanding

"Kaa-san…" Ed said quietly.

Trisha took one hand and reached up and stroked Ed's cheek weakly, "Ed, I have something to tell you. As Pinako was pointing out you weren't supposed to find out till later, but in my condition I think it is best if you found out now. This will come as shock, but I'm not your real mother."

Ed's eyes widened in surprised, "Kaa-san what are you talking about?"

Trisha sighed quietly before she started talking again, "Your real mother showed up at this house nine years ago asking us to take you in. She feared for your safety and wanted you to have a normal childhood. She was afraid that neither could be guaranteed if she tried to raise you since she and her husband were both in the military. We knew her because she is Hohenheim's sister, really I am just your aunt and you are my nephew. She asked us to keep this from you because of safety issues mostly. You were supposed to find out when you turned 18 but its too late now."

"Kaa-san, what are my real parent's names?" Ed asked.

"Your mother is Riza Hawkeye and your father is Roy Mustang. Now why don't you let your brother and Winry back in they are probably wondering what is going on. Oh and Ed don't tell them about this until you've talked to your parents okay?" Trisha said.

Ed seemed to hesitate before nodding and saying, "Okay…"

**End of Prologue**

A/N: Well that the end of the beginning of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, no flaming, constructive criticism would be nice though. So yeah here's the number notes:

Imouto: little sister

Demo: but

Kaa-san: mother

Anyway that is it. So you see in the next chapter!

Akila: You are being unusually quiet today.

Star Girl: Oh be quiet!


End file.
